lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathways
A pathway corresponds to a series of potion formulas and the corresponding formulas that give access to supernatural and mystical powers. Once a person has drunk a potion, he is said to have become a Beyonder of that pathway. Loosely corresponding to the 22 Major Arcana Tarot Cards, there are 22 different pathways that each possess 10 sequence levels, for a total of 220 different sequences. Each sequence contains its own abilities, and each pathway has its own theme. Pathways are not limited to providing solely offensive or solely defensive capabilities but expand in scope and variety as one advance in sequence. Different pathways can do very different things, ranging from utility abilities such as divination or equipment crafting to powerful offense such as weather or spirit control. Because of their power, the potion formulas are very valuable and tightly guarded secrets. On the black market, they can sell for thousands of pounds. The other way to acquire potion formulas is through the Cards of Blasphemy created by Emperor Roselle after seeing the Second Blasphemy Slate. Pathway Levels There are 10 levels in each pathway, called sequences: Mythical Creature Form Every pathway has a unique mythical creature form. It’s a nonhuman form that contains complex knowledge, divine traits, and hidden symbols. If an ordinary person looks at it, they will suffer from serious injuries and even mental disorders, the higher the rank of the demigod, the stronger the damage and the lower the chance to resist the damage. Saints' (sequence 4 and 3 Beyonder) mythical creature form is not complete. They only possess some racial characteristics of their mythical creatures. Only Beyonders at sequence 2 and above possess a true mythical creature form. Known Mythical Creature Forms *'Fool:' Group of Worm of Spirits with tentacles. *'Apprentice:' Worm of Star *'Error:' A clock with clock hands of Worm of Time *'Hanged Man:' Unknown *'Visionary:' Dragon *'Tyrant:' Unknown *'Sun:' Sun *'Reader:' Slime (animate ink drop) bookshelf? *'Wheel of Fortune:' Snake of Mercury *'Moon:' Flesh Mountain of reproductive organs (Lilith) *'Planter:' Unknown *'Warrior:' Giant *'Sleepless:' Demonic Wolf *'Death:' Feathered Serpent *'Justiciar:' Unknown *'Black Emperor:' Unknown *'Prisoner:' Doll bound by thorny vines *'Savant:' Unknown *'Mystery Pryer:' Unknown *'Abyss:' Unknown *'Red Priest:' Unknown *'Demoness:' Gorgon Chart of All Known Sequences List of Pathways Fool Group Fool Pathway The Fool pathway seems to be about acting and directing actors. It specializes in illusions, changing appearances, controlling other people as marionettes, divination, and strong muscle and facial expression control. At high sequences, they can resurrect from the dead, turn their marionettes almost into another copy of themselves, and bring things from the past to the present. Summon someone or something him familiar from history, And exists in the form of a fictitious body with the corresponding ability. Apprentice Pathway The Apprentice pathway has many traditional mage abilities. They can teleport, perform divination, phase through objects, cast tricky spells, and copy other Beyonders' powers. Their main ability is to travel quickly through the spirit world. At high sequences, they can make things happen in secret, allowing them to avoid detection through Beyonder methods. Error Pathway The Error pathway is good at stealing from others. They can trick others through illusions, steal their opponents' Beyonder abilities, and steal reasoning and attacking intentions. At high sequences, they can turn into a parasite to live in a host, as well as steal abstract concepts such as life, destiny, and fate. They are also experts in exploiting the loopholes in the rules, becoming a "bug" like existence. The Ancient Sun God called this pathway a "Bug", and explained it as "trojan of destiny, a worm of time, a loophole of the rules, the manifestation of all errors." Sun Group Hanged Man Pathway The Hanged Man pathway seems to have corruption and degeneration abilities. They can use powerful flesh and blood magic, manipulate shadows, steal souls to use other Beyonders' abilities, receive power from evil gods, and cast ritual magic. The Hanged Man represents depravity but also represents sacrifice and commitment in a positive sense. Visionary Pathway The Visionary pathway is adept at subtle psychological and thought manipulation. They can read minds, understand emotions, manipulate others, hypnotize people, and plant false ideas and emotions in people. At high sequences, they can control others without their realization and even affect reality through their thoughts and dreams. Reader Pathway The Reader pathway represents the omniscience in "omniscience and omnipotence". Their knowledge is more mysterious than that of the Mystery Pryer or Savant Pathways. They have good memory and reasoning, as well as the ability to copy other powers. At high sequences, they can see the future. Tyrant Pathway The Tyrant pathway specializes in water and weather-related abilities. They can cast powerful water, wind, and electricity spells, gain strength in water, sing to disable their opponents, glide in the air, act freely underwater for long periods of time, and become enraged to increase their power. At high sequences, they can control sea creatures, walk freely in the ocean, control the weather, travel at the speed of lightning, and can even produce enough electrical power to rival a star. Sun Pathway The Sun pathway has traditional priest abilities, such as powerful light and holy magic, as well as buffing abilities. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, purify evil spirits, and create unbreakable contracts. At high sequences, they could directly reduce their opponent's sequences and creates an ocean of light to instantly purify their foes in a large area. Moon Group Planter Pathway The planter pathway has plant and earth-related abilities. They also dabble in the field of healing, healing both physical and soul body. At high sequences, they are able to make their surroundings flourish quickly, creating a chimera/crossbreed, an ordinary human, and various constructs such as golems. Moon Pathway The Moon pathway has powerful healing and buffing capabilities, as well as good physical stats. They can create powerful healing and buffing potions, tame animals, regenerate, and cast darkness spells. At high sequences, they could freely utilize the power of moonlight to move instantly and shield a certain area, making their activities hidden. Wheel of Fortune Group Wheel of Fortune Pathway The Wheel of Fortune pathway is adept at manipulating fate, luck, and probability. They can control luck, store luck and release it, make people unlucky, perform and counter divination, predict the future, gain increased bodily control, and manipulate disasters. At high sequences, they can make the certain uncertain, trap people in an endless loop of fated event, and avoid danger by restarting the encounter or through reincarnation. Justiciar Group Black Emperor Pathway The Black Emperor Pathway can manipulate rules and order to suit their own needs. They are proficient at distorting justice and law in order to exploit loopholes while using their opponent's own words, actions, and intentions to restrict them. Those of this pathway can set down an order that must be followed by those weaker than them. At high sequences, they can endlessly resurrect and cheat death if their order still remains. Justiciar Pathway The Justiciar pathway is strong at setting laws and punishing lawbreakers. They can set up rules that will inflict punishments if broken, directly attack minds and souls, recognize people supernaturally, detect abnormalities, and use all kinds of weapons and explosives. At high sequences, they can negate other Beyonder powers and supernatural phenomena, and enforce order upon chaos. Demoness Group Red Priest Pathway The Red Priest pathway seems to contain war-related abilities. They are experts with fire, traps, have enhanced strength and agility, can find and attack weaknesses, they are good at plotting conspiracies, and can provoke others into losing control. At high sequences, they can transform into a blazing meteor to travel quickly, and control the weather. Demoness Pathway The Demoness pathway seems to be centered around causing disaster and catastrophe. They have excellent agility, have powerful ritual and curse magic, good at assassinations, can manipulate invisible threads, incite people to cause crimes and inflict disease. At high sequences, they can resurrect, petrify things, spread plagues, and control natural disasters. Savant Group Savant Pathway The Savant pathway specializes in knowledge of the natural world and crafting items. They have excellent scientific knowledge, historical knowledge, mechanical knowledge, can create powerful Beyonder weapons, and have an intuitive knowledge of using and avoiding the drawbacks of sealed items. At high sequences, they can pour their spirit into objects they create to give them life. Mystery Pryer Pathway Not much is known about the Mystery Pryer pathway, but they seem to specialize in knowledge of the mystical and occult world. They have good divination and ritual magic abilities. At high sequences, they are able to see and hear hidden existence easily, and foresee the woven fate of a person. Death Group Warrior Pathway The Warrior pathway has traditional warrior abilities, including many powerful combat capabilities, both offensive and defensive. They can easily master all weapons, conjure powerful weapons and armor, destroy evil spirits, take damage for others, enter an almost unbreakable defensive stance, and wield extreme strength, speed, and agility. At high sequences, they can mix powerful drugs and medicines for stat enhancements or healing, suppress their intentions, create doppelgangers, automatically identify weaknesses in others, and bend light to hide their presence. The power of the Warrior pathway is also related to waning. Death Pathway The Death pathway is notable for its powers related to the dead and spirits. They can create zombies, summon spirits to fight for them, resist cold and decay, travel through the spirit world, communicate with the dead, and have enhanced abilities to fight undead, wraiths, and other evil spirits. At high sequences, they can resurrect and instantly kill their enemies. Sleepless Pathway The Sleepless pathway has powers related to the night and souls. They gain strength during nighttime, can pacify souls, enter others' dreams, cast AoE sleep spells, see in the dark, and suppress their enemies' moods and desires. At high sequences, they can host evil spirits within them, shift a certain area under the state of secrecy, and give misfortune to others. Abyss Group Prisoner Pathway The Prisoner pathway gains different types of mutant abilities, although they also inherit a curse. They can summon zombies, jump through things with reflections, resist bullets with powerful defense, possess others, control ghosts, cast death-related spells, regenerate and heal themselves, and sacrifice rationality for more power. They have high strength, speed, and defense, but have some difficulty in controlling themselves. They also lose power or control during the full moon. At high sequences, they can control every nonliving thing within a certain radius and hex their target turning them into harmless animals. Abyss Pathway The Abyss pathway gains demonic and devil-related abilities. They have high strength, perception, can cast ritual and sacrificial spells, control and corrupt the desires of others, detect danger intuitively, increase in size, resist mental, poison, and curse attacks, and buff themselves for more strength and defense. At high sequences, they can make their enemies able to make a mistake easily. Category:Terminology Category:Pathways